


stay (until the blood's run out)

by hiinnys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiinnys/pseuds/hiinnys
Summary: harry and ginny: after the war
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 14





	stay (until the blood's run out)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also on tumblr under the same name!

it’s simple the way it happens. it’s harry and ginny, it’s always been simple. he tells her everything - not because he thinks she wants to hear it, because he wants to tell it. because he’s desperately tired of the idea that protecting someone means lying to them when the only thing he’s actually wanted in the last year was her and she’s finally, finally, here. alive and happy and so endlessly ginny it makes his bones shake and his heart swell. they’re chipped round the edges, cracked in the middle, but they’ve got each other and they know how damn lucky they are to say that, so what’s the point of being cautious? 

she tells him all about the da - about her and neville and luna and the way they led and her heart bursts when she sees the pride in his eyes. thinks, right then, of all the times they told that room filled with those terrified children that harry was fighting his way to them. that they just needed to hold on a little longer. she knew he’d come - he’d always come back to her - but it feels like something else entirely to see him in front of her. to whisper and touch and laugh and know that it’s him - her harry, back from the dead (literally) just so she can hold him again. they talk through the nights like it’s nothing and she’d stay with him forever. she’s barely seventeen and much too tired to think of the future right now, but she knows, whatever it is, it happens with him. in the end, who else could it have been with? 

sometimes, the resentment sets in - when he catches her dancing in the kitchen, pure joyous chaos, when he wakes up before her and watches her breathe, sunlight catching her hair on fire - and he hates the scar on his forehead. it tore apart a life he never had, almost made him miss out on this one, and the resentment isn’t setting in, it’s breaking down doors and barreling it’s way into his heart. ginny sees it in him - always will - so they order takeaway and rent shitty muggle films and talk about the new world they’re building, the only good thing to come out of a life of war. it doesn’t disappear, the resentment, the trauma, the spellshock, but it’s all muted when he’s with her, becomes something small that he can climb over if she’s holding his hand. 

the nightmares come fewer when she's in harry’s arms, and even when they do it’s different. she’s not gasping for air she’ll never find in the girls’ dormitory, she’s not desperately unlatching the windows in her childhood bedroom at the burrow. she’s whispering the worst of it to harry, tears on her cheeks, and leaning into his hand on her back, his body next to her. she’s letting herself be pulled into his embrace - warmer, tighter than anyone else’s she thinks - and crying on his shoulder and telling him all the things she never wanted to relive and she’s healing. she heals when she’s in harry’s arms. 

they’re at ron and hermione’s wedding when he asks, offhandedly, if she wants to do all this one day - the marriage stuff he says. she thinks about being married to him, to her harry, and her heart swells in a way it never did when she was little and her mum would talk about marriage. she could never see it then, being with one person forever, spending her life with anyone but herself. she can see it now, sees it with him, wants it with him and, when she looks him in the eyes, knows he wants it too. wouldn’t mind it she says. he smiles - it comes easily with her - says he wouldn’t either.


End file.
